


Pyrogens

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, jim the village bike, the t in james t kirk stands for 'the mess'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: In which Jim's many conquests have taught him a bad habit.





	

Bones presses in gently, and it's all Jim can do to hold on. He isn't sure how he managed this. It's the last semester of their last year in the Academy, and after nearly four years of quietly panting after Bones, Jim somehow actually found his way into Bones' bed. It's everything Jim had thought it would be, but better. He knows exactly what Bones' fingers taste like, has felt how deep they reach, how deftly they found his prostate and brought him off just like that. He's been kissed until his lips began to hurt and kissed again.

And now Bones is kneeling above him, dick in Jim's ass, and it's real. Jim can smell Bones, can reach up and touch the tips of his fingers to the dips of Bones' ribs. He can feel Bones' hips between his thighs.

That's when Jim remembers.

"Hey, wait," he gasps.

Confusion pinches Bones' face, but he does as Jim asks. He's sweaty already and practically vibrating with the need to get things going, but he just watches Jim with dark eyes, waiting to be told what to do. It's a heady feeling, having Bones waiting at attention for him; Jim nearly forgets what he's supposed to be doing. But that attention is what he's catering to.

Reaching toward the floor, Jim fumbles fumbles around until he gets a hold of his PADD.

"Really, Jim?" Bones asks. "You're really going to play with that thing now?"

Jim doesn't reply, too busy flipping through his folders in search of one particular file...

"Found it!" he says quickly, just in case Bones is thinking of leaving. Tapping play, he sets the PADD on the bed beside his head. "Now let me just..." He pulls his legs up and hauls himself over until he's kneeling with his ass in the air.

The PADD's speakers aren't great, but the high noises coming from them are unmistakable. Bones will be ready to go any time now.

It's unfortunate that it has to be like this, but Jim will take Bones any way he can get him. If that means putting on a porno and letting Bones pretend Jim is someone else, that's fine. It's not the first time Jim has played the surrogate- it will be the first time since he joined the Academy that his partner isn't one, though.

"Jim?" Bones asks, voice strange.

Jim twists to look over at Bones. He focuses on the fact that he's finally getting what he wants and lets a smile curl his lips up.

Bones isn't smiling, though. He looks confused, and he keeps frowning and looking back and forth between Jim and the PADD.

"Yeah, Bones?" Jim nudges.

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

Bones leans forward and picks up the PADD. He shakes it lightly. "This."

"It's my PADD." Jim rolls his eyes. "Don't tell me you're surprised there's saucy stuff on it. Everybody's does."

"I meant the 'saucy stuff'," Bones says dryly. Then his expression falls. "If it's what you want, though..."

Sometimes, Bones doesn't live up to his genius status. Jim sighs. "It's for you, dumbass."

"But..." Bones only looks more lost. "I'm fucking you."

"You don't have to be, though," Jim says patiently, even though the position is giving him a crick in the neck. "You can be fucking anybody, Bones."

"I don't want to be fucking 'anybody'," Bones says sharply. "I want to be fucking you, Jim." He rubs at his forehead. "This was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. Katz told me this would happen, but I thought I knew better. I thought I knew you."

And that's the end of it. Bones pulls out and walks to the bathroom, and Jim is left kneeling on the bed, feeling open in a bad way.

What the hell just happened? One minute everything was perfect. The next, everything fell apart.

Bones is using the bathroom to give Jim a chance to get his clothes and leave. That much is obvious. But Jim isn't leaving. Everything he wants is right here, and he's going to find out how he lost it.

He pads to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Go away," Bones snaps.

Jim shakes his head even though Bones can't see it. "No."

"I told you we're done, Jim. Don't make a scene."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what just happened," Jim says firmly. "Everything was going good, wasn't it? What went wrong, Bones?" His voice wavers, his tone slipping into something closer to begging. "What did I do wrong? And who's Katz?"

Bones laughs. It's too loud and off-key to be happy. "Katz is my roommate. You fucked him two weeks ago."

"Oh." Jim remembers now. It hadn't been a bad lay, but Jim had had other things on his mind- namely, the fact that he was in Bones' room. He'd spent the whole time looking over at Bones' bed and wishing he were there instead. "Is that what's wrong?"

Something thumps. "No, Jim. I don't care that you fucked Katz."

"Then what?" Jim presses. "I want to fix it, Bones. Let me try."

Bones doesn't reply, but a moment later, the door opens around him. Jim can't help but look down, a shiver running through him as he thinks about the fact that even though Bones is soft now, his cock was inside Jim a minute ago.

"I'm sorry, Jim," Bones says, and he looks like he's dead on his feet, all the brightness and vigor from earlier gone.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one who fucked up, right?" Jim lifts his shoulders. "It usually is."

His words don't cheer Bones up. If anything, he deflates even further. "Who told you to do that," he asks after a beat, "with the PADD?"

Was that the problem? Jim frowns. "It's what people usually want. Guys, I mean. Women usually prefer a different sort of video- depends on what they're after, though."

"You... Are you telling me you did that because it's what people want you to do?"

"Yeah," Jim says. He doesn't see what the big deal is. It's just fucking.

"So those guys you fucked before me, they all wanted you to be someone else?"

"Most of them, sure."

"And you assumed I would want the same."

"Why wouldn't you?" Jim asks. "What else would you want, Bones?"

Bones looks at him for a long moment, eyes wide. Then he's stepping forward, arms out. "Come here, you stupid kid."

Jim hasn't been hugged in a long time. Normally that isn't a problem. Jim is a solitary kind of guy. He's good without hugs and hand holding and all that other stuff. So long as he's getting fucked on the regular, he's got what he needs. But Bones is special. He's the guy standing two steps behind Jim with a first aid kit and an insult. He's the one person Jim hasn't managed to lose.

If the hug isn't good, Bones doesn't say anything. He just squeezes Jim hard, one hand around Jim's waist, the other holding Jim's head to Bones' shoulder. Jim tentatively puts his arms around Bones' chest and squeezes.

"Someone really did a number on you, didn't they?" Bones asks softly.

Jim does his best to shrug. He wouldn't know.

"Then let me be clear. I don't want to think about someone else," Bones says into his hair. "I want to think about you when I fuck you. I want to hear the sounds you make and know I'm the reason you're making them. Christ, Jim... I don't give a damn about anyone else, you moron."

A shudder runs down Jim's spine. Bones isn't like anyone he's ever known. Nobody wants Jim for Jim. Nobody looks at him and thinks he's a sound investment. And Bones, whose got enough baggage to fill LAX, ought to be running for the hills, not nosing into Jim's hair like there's nothing he'd rather be doing.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we try again?" There isn't usually this much talking when Jim is getting fucked. It's strange and foreign, and he's desperate to get back onto familiar ground.

Bones pulls back and runs his eyes over Jim's face. He still looks concerned, and Jim is certain he's going to be told to come back another time, or not at all.

Instead, Bones gives him a soft smile and walks Jim back to bed. This time, Bones hops on first and pats his thighs. Jim quickly hops up and swings his legs over, settling himself in Bones lap. Bones wraps his arms around Jim's waist. He looks happy, and when he leans down for a kiss, Jim can feel the start of a smile against his lips.

Bones grabs the lube and coats his fingers, and Jim sighs when he feels them slip inside. He's still loose enough that Bones could fuck him now, but that's not the kind of thing Bones would do. He's too careful, too worried about Jim, to do anything that might hurt him.

It's a new feeling, and Jim lets himself relax into it. Bones tilts his head for another kiss, and Jim indulged him. He can feel himself getting hard again, can tell Bones is, too.

Sighing, he lets out a breath and lays his head on Bones' shoulder. "Mm. Feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

With his nose tucked in the join of Bones's neck and shoulder, Jim can't help but breathe him in. Sweat-sweet and warm, he's the best thing Jim has ever smelled. He wants to smell like Bones, too.

"That tickles!" Bones hisses.

Jim reluctantly draws his tongue back. He only licked a little bit at Bones' neck. But now he knows Bones is ticklish. He might not know what to do with that yet, but he will someday.

Bones keeps moving his hips, which makes his cock slide against Jim's, and if he doesn't stop soon, Jim is going to lose his mind.

"I'm ready," he tells Bones. "I've been ready, okay? So fuck me already!"

Bones crooks his fingers just right, and Jim's entire body twitches.

"What was that, again?"

"I want you to fuck my ass with your dick, not your fingers," Jim growls, struggling to sit up.

"That so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Okay, then. How about you turn around for me?"

Bones slides his fingers free, and Jim immediately feels a pang of loss. He's empty now, open and empty. His dick bobs as he struggles to arrange himself the way Bones wants.

The first thing Bones does when Jim sits back down is tug Jim's arm around his neck. It puts Jim at an angle and raises him above Bones. One of Bones' hands comes up to rest on Jim's belly. Warm and soft, Jim tries to match his breathing to the slow circles Bones' finger traces.

"Let me do the work," Bones says softly, and Jim nods.

He takes one last deep breath in before he sinks down onto Bones. The stretch burns a little even after the prep, and Jim can't help the noise he makes when he finally sinks all the way down.

"You good?" Bones asks, still in that soft voice.

Jim nods again.

The hand Bones closes around Jim's cock is still slick with lube. His grip is firm, almost rough as he strokes down Jim's shaft and twists around the head. Jim can't help but rock into the circle of his fist, only to push himself back on Bones' length right after.

"Easy, Jim. I'm not goin' anywhere. You're supposed to be lettin' me do this part. Remember?"

"You were taking too long," Jim whines.

Bones chuckles and presses a kiss to the side of Jim's chest. "Sorry, sugar."

And that's it. That's the last thing he says before he lifts his hips and drives in hard. Jim gasps, thrown by the sudden movement, and scrabbles to grab hold of something to keep from falling over. That thing happens to be Bones' head, but Bones doesn't complain. Jim certainly doesn't let go. He only holds on tighter as Bones fucks into him, setting a rough pace that makes Jim's toes curl and his breath catch.

Through it all, he strokes Jim. His hand slows, setting a gentle counterpoint to the desperate fucking he's giving Jim, and it drives Jim crazy.

"God, Bones, could you just-" He breaks off as Bones goes still, buried fully inside. "Why are you stopping?"

"You were talking, so I thought I'd listen."

"You're doing this on purpose."

Bones grins up at him. "A little, yeah."

"I don't know why I like you." That gets a hum and another kiss to his chest. "Any chance you'll finish fucking me?"

"Thought you wanted to say something."

"Bones, I'm begging you. I've waited years for this. Please don't."

Bones' expression softens. "Hey." He butts his head against Jim's arm. "I'm gonna take care of you, all right?"

Swallowing hard, Jim lets his head sag against Bones'.

Bones is as good as his word. He picks up where he left off, pushing hard into Jim, but this time his grip is sure. He isn't looking to tease, and he isn't trying to draw it out.

Jim's orgasm sneaks up on him. He's so caught up thinking of how good it feels to have Bones at his back, he doesn't notice how close he is until it's too late. He bites his lip hard as his vision whites out.

Bones follows almost immediately after. Jim hears him grunt. Then Bones is sliding down the bed and taking Jim with him. Jim lets himself flop onto Bones gratefully.

They lie together for a long time. Their breathing evens out, and the sweat on Jim's skin cools. Bones puts an arm over Jim's waist, holding him close, and it's maybe the best Jim has ever felt.

"So," Bones says slowly, and Jim just knows that whatever follows is going to be embarrassing. "You waited years for me?"

Jim feels himself flush. "That's what I said," he tells Bones' shoulder.

"Hey." Bones tips Jim's chin up. "I don't know why you picked me, or what took you so long, but you've got me now. 'M not going anywhere anytime soon."

No, he isn't. Bones isn't the flighty type. He's the settling down kind. Jim is the flighty one. But maybe this time he'll get it right. Maybe, he thinks as he snuggles closer, that unshakable bedrock feeling about Bones isn't just wishful thinking.

Maybe this will last.


End file.
